


A Lucifer Poem

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: A poem written about Lucifer from Supernatural.





	A Lucifer Poem

AN: Hey y'all, this poem is based on Lucifer from Supernatural. I that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: A poem about Lucifer from Supernatural.

xxxxxx

Lucifer is a fallen Angel. The fallen Angel. He's supposed to be a bad guy, but is he really?. He himself knows what kind of a person that he really is and he is quite proud of himself for his accomplishments as the Devil. He knew what had to do and yet he feels bad about it as well.

Is Lucifer bad or is that just what everyone else thinks of him?. Only Lucifer himself knows the truth about himself no one else ever will. He has killed thousands of humans, Angel's and demons and it's only recently that he feels true regret over his past actions.

It's only what he does right now in this very moment that says what kind of man, that Lucifer, the actual Devil himself, really is, and what it says is this, that Lucifer is not one of the good guys. He's the Devil and a archangel for now and forever more.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey y'all, I really enjoyed writing this poem. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
